sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Venice the Hedgehog
Venice Acquarone the Hedgehog (ヴェネツィアAcquaroneヘッジホッグ Vu~enetsu~ia Acquarone za Hejjihoggu) is one of the main characters in Forgetius, also known as the Dimension of the Forgotten. He is a 13-year-old, silver anthropomorphic hedgehog, and one of the last prototypes for Silver the Hedgehog before becoming a scrapped character and ending up in Forgetius. Since his official first appearance in the RP Play: Fourth Wall Down, Venice has become very well-known in the forum itself. He is very sarcastic, ocassionally hot-head, often yells to get his point across when frustrated, and is usually not afraid to speak his mind, no matter who he's around or how inappropiate it is, although as of late he's shown a little maturity in at least attempting to be a little polite. Venice shares similar powers to Silver such as telekiness, but has his own unique ones, such as pyrokiness, shape-shifting, and cryokinesis. He is roleplayed by RobinsonSiblings. Concept & Creation Venice was created as one of the final prototypes for Silver in the game Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 , and as a final prototype, bears a striking resemblence to Silver himself, only having a different color mane and eyes, as well as a completely different style of boots. His personality itself was meant to be the creator's idea of how most teenagers would act in the far future, and because of the uprising in violent video games for children Venice's age, he was given an equally violent personality as well and ability to handle most war weapons, such as gernades, bombs, guns, etc. Eventually, the creator's began questioning Venice's character and pointing out that he was somewhat too'' violent for the game itself and that they didn't have the time to create the items he needed in stages. They also said he was a bit too close to having Shadow the Hedgehog's personality, and after much debate, finally scrapped Venice and remolded his character into who we now know as Silver the Hedgehog. Despite being scrapped, however, because Venice had so much work put into him before being trashed, he was one of the few prototypes to stay alive in Sonic's world via Forgetius, the Dimension of the Forgotten. Or, what he morbidly calls at times, "the Dimension of the Dead". Life Backstory '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' Fourth Wall Down History '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' OC Area History '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' Sonic Boom History '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' Romance History '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' Appearance Venice's design has him with rough, silver quills and a dull orange mane of fur on his chest, circling around the back of his neck, with a tan muzzle and black mascara markings around his eyes. His eyes are neon cyan and his pupils become white when in rare hypnotizing mode, as well as his iris' turning crimson red when angered and/or using his ray-beam powers. He wears gold cuffs that go around his wrists that rest just a bit higher than his gloves, and cyan lines encircle the cuffs, lines which turn red with his eyes. His boots are jet black and have dark gray tips made of steel. Two yellow/orange buckles run down the front of each boot. On the top of the middle of his shoes are steel cuffs with a dark red square design on the front of each cuff. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff, the cyan changing to red when he is angered. These channel his telekinetic abilities, but unlike Silver, his boots do not have these markings as well. Around his left wrist is a black and cyan, digital watch he uses for signaling, radio, tracking, map holograms, sensors, etc, and the cyan changes to red with the rest of his telekinetic markings. In his Mink form, Venice changes very little, but his quills do become medium-long fur, his pointed ears turn rounded, he gains a long, bushy tail, his muzzle gains orange fur like his chest, and his hands and feet become slightly webbed. He is also known to sometimes wear a dark gray gernade belt across his chest. As of the past month or so, Venice has gained spiky bangs that often hang over his eyes, an idea suggested by MillenniaPhoenix, Feng's creator, as a way of telling him apart from Silver in both color and black and white images. He has also become accustomed to wearing a dark teal T-shirt and either black jean shorts or normal, black jeans, as well as a teal and black hoodie at times. Powers & Abilities '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' Strengths *Venice is extremely fast in water, and will sometimes force a battle to take place in a body of water as an advantage for himself. *He will also use his Mink/Hedgehog forms to confuse people into thinking they are two different people, when given the chance. *While Venice can be harmed, he cannot be killed due to his scrapped character status of not existing, coining his catchphrase. However, depending on his energy level, he can stay "dead" for a small amount of time until enough energy is gathered for him to "regenerate". Regenerating will usually heal the "death" wound, but nothing else. *He is rarely bothered by fire. *He is able to withstand toxic enviroments due to his exposure to such toxins in Forgetius. *Because of his multiple powers, Venice makes a very deadly opponent. *Sometimes, Venice is able to read a person's mind if their thoughts are "open", or unguarded, in the RP. *He is unable to be affected by hypnotizing. Weaknesses *He cannot use his powers when restrained, although he can sometimes gather the energy of those powers to create a powerful blast of them over a period of time. *He rarely uses his hypnotizing powers because they put him in danger of going insane. *He can only enter water in his Mink form, as his Hedgehog one disables most movement or swimming in water. *Venice can temporarily lose most or even all of his powers if subjected to electricity. *If he uses his telekiness too much, he can exhaust his energy supply. *He cannot use Forget the Control if unable to touch the relic, a Forgetten Emerald needed, and also cannot use it when exhausted. Even if he is able to while being extremely drained of energy, he will not teleport very far, and can often fall unconscious after going past his limits of teleporting. *Venice can also become weakened around very cold tempetures, such as snow. *A little-known – for good reason – weakness of Venice's is that he happens to be ticklish. He finds this fact embarrassing because of how pathetic it is itself, and does his best to hide the weakness, especially since it also happens to be one of his worst ones. Personality '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' Family '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //' Relationships *Chakra Keronai the Echidna : **Venice holds a secret respect for Chakra and is usually willing to listen to what he has to say, although he is still wary about the Echidna due to his knowledge of sacred, Forgetius relics that only people of his own dimension were supposed to know about. In an even more secret way that he almost doesn't even know himself, Venice also sees Charka as the father-like figure that he wishes existed in real-life, but is personally too self-concious about that to openly admit it. *Drew the Gecko: **While Venice enjoys teasing Drew every chance he gets and being sarcastic towards and around him, not to mention seeing him as pathetic, he does seem to like him a little bit, based on his defensive attitude towards Yin when she defeated Drew and being willing enough to not only fight, but to look for him after he vanished with the Death Egg. *Espeon the Shape-Shifter HedgehogEspeon the Shape-Shifter Hedgehog : **Venice held an obvious hatred of Espeon since the torture events, although he originally liked her a little bit, despite being wary, because of the blanket incident. He once called her "jewel magnet" because of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds constantly fusing with her body. After Espeon's apology, his view towards her has been left unknown, although it is hinted he might be gradually warming back up to her. This warming up, however, at the rate it's going, will take a very long time, and he still doesn't trust nor forgive her despite her apologies. *Iodine the HedgeBat Demon: **Venice hates Iodine the most out of any other character due to his possession of Venice and constantly "killing" him to keep him in a limbo-like state that strengthens the possession. He also holds a fear of Iodine, more towards the demon using his body to harm or even kill other people then harming or "killing" himself, as Iodine apparently targets people who Venice trusts and vice versa. He doesn't talk about Iodine much, going as far as to call him "IT", but has mentioned once that Iodine is black. This may actually be true as, during the first appearance of Iodine's possession of Venice in Fourth Wall Down, Venice transformed into a black and red Hedgehog form. This could very well be Iodine's own form in a manifestation, farther backed up by how this transformation was mentioned to be called "Demon Venice" at one point. Recently in OC Area, Iodine manifested himself as indeed a black and red Hedgehog/Bat hybrid, proving the transformation correct. *Lucas the Hedgehog : **Venice sees Lucas as many things – a best friend, mentor, older brother, and personal therapist. Although at first he had a dislike for the Hedghog due to his cheerful, usually upbeat personality that so clashed with his own negative, dark-toned one, the psychic has slowly but surely warmed up to Lucas more then any other character in the RPs. This warming is almost entirely drawn from the fact Venice feels that Lucas doesn't judge him, nor seem to mind his hostile personality, mental problems, own struggles in Mobius, or the fact he doesn't know much at all about the world he's stuck in or it's own customs. He secretly struggles with guilt over the fact his demonic possession could eventually cause Lucas to be harmed now that it's obvious to Iodine how close the two are, but is reluctant to actually convey these feelings to anyone. *Arianna the HedgeCat: **Venice did not appear to like Arianna, or "Nicole", an OC character of Twisted the Hedgebat's (name always changing), very much, and viewed her as extremely clingly, annoying, a stalker, loud, obnoxious, and obsessive. Despite this, Venice and Nicole had been seen as a couple similar to Sonic and Amy by most of the other author RPers due to her own apparent love for him. Nicole, in fact, has never been in contact with Venice in Fourth Wall Down, only in Chatting 2, OC Area, Between the OCs and the Authors, and Romance, but this may change in the future. Eventually, the one-sided romance had become two-sided, and Venice and Nicole became an offical couple. However, the relationship only lasted for almost a month before Nicole revealed that she had actually never loved Venice and broke up with him for a new boyfriend. Venice has since then not spoken to Nicole out of a mixture of hurt and anger that she would do something like that. Although he doesn't wish to either see nor speak to Nicole anymore, Venice still tries to not hold any hard feelings towards her. *Feng the Red Panda: **Since their interactions with each other in Sonic Boom, despite having a rocky first meeting, Venice and Feng have become a somewhat unoffical couple themselves during other events in OCs and the Authors, then an offical couple shortly before their role in Romance. Venice had admitted that he liked her, but would rather they get to know each other first before becoming an actual couple, and since then their relationship has apparently strengthened from a friendship to a love, thus bringing them together as a couple. He isn't as cold or defensive around Feng as he would normally be towards other characters, and tries to be helpful towards her, although also truthful but willing to try out new things she does, such as eating bamboo, the plant of which he didn't think tasted too bad but was still "weird". During private conversations with Feng he will switch to Italian, and he appears to be somewhat protective of her, although he might not actually admit it openly. On Mother's Day, Venice made their relationship somewhat offical by giving her a promise ring, explaining his choice of the day as not wanting to wait for Valentine's Day and the hope that maybe she could become a mother one day, hinting at a possible hope for marrige in the future. As of Romance, Venice has also made Feng the first person to offically see his home dimension of Forgetius. *Needlemouse "NM" the Hedgehog: **Little about NM was really known at first, but as of late, he has been revealed to be a friend of Venice and one of the few aware of his possession. Venice respects NM, but does like to tease him about his name and phobia of water. *Shadow the Hedgehog : **While Venice did attack Shadow in the RP, secretly, he holds a mild reverance for the older Hedgehog and has privately admitted he wants to be like Shadow when he grows up. He also seems to like how Shadow uses weapons, most likely because Venice uses similar ones himself. *Sonic the Hedgehog : **Venice does not seem to think much of Sonic, but does reluctantly pay attention to his ideas, although he scoffs at the fact Sonic has a phobia of water. *Tails the Kitsune Fox : **Venice does not particually like Tails, viewing him as weak and childish, but was slightly impressed at Tails' fighting skills when they battled. *X the Wolf : **Venice holds a strong hatred and dislike of X, considering him nosey, demanding, and far too stuck-up with his own abilities, and himself goes to great lengths to show this hatred by attempting to harm X any chance he gets, whether through powers, biting, clawing, or kicking. It is also hinted he might have developed a slight fear of X. Although unconfirmed at first, it has been confirmed finally and revealed that this fear isn't ACTUALLY entirely from Venice himself – actually, it is caused by Iodine, as apparently there is something about X that the demon wishes to avoid and thus creates a subconcious fear inside Venice to try and get the Hedgehog to keep his distance. *Yang the Hedgehog: **Venice cares very little for Yang, finding her whiney and not really knowing who's side she's on due to her sister being evil. *Yin the Hedgehog: **Venice hates Yin with a passion since she tried to kill him and "had the nerve" to go into his subconscious mind. He usually calls her the "stupid Chinese symbol" or "Blackie", and sometimes thinks out loud about what he'd do to her once he found her, because of all the trouble she has caused for him thus far. RP: Fourth Wall Down Quotes '// Being rewritten, please stand by ... //''' Theme Songs *"Last One Standing" – Simple Plan **Venice's main theme song, it reflects his feelings towards himself against others. It is also known to be one of the songs he listens to when depressed, as when Ghor broke up their friendship. *"In The End" – Linkin Park **This is Venice's main depressional song, and he has started listening to it more often since his and Nicole's breakup. Because of the lyrics, it could be he listens to this song because it is basically exactly how he feels towards Nicole as of the present. : Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Pages